So Far, Such Hate
by international-gurl322
Summary: There is no mistaking the animosity between Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. From their first meeting, the two were destined to be enemies... and something more? Follow the antics and romantics of our favorite love/hate pairing!
1. Chapter 1: Stop the World

_So, this is my first Sonny with a Chance fanfic. I hope you like it, and reviews are very much appreciated! Sonny with a Chance belongs solely to Disney channel._

-----

Chapter 1 -- Stop the World

In the wee hours of the morning, when all the world slumbered and slid under a blanket of silence, one was forced to acknowledge thoughts and feelings that could otherwise be ignored throughout the hustle and bustle of the day. Dark eyes trained on the ceiling above her cozy twin bed, it was this issue in particular that Sonny Munroe wrestled with, trying to lure her mind away from dangerous and forbidden territory. Bangs fled from her forehead, as she let out a silent and heavy gust of air. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Shifting restlessly beneath her light blue covers, she thought back to how she had perceived Hollywood before ever setting foot upon its soil, and one word resounded inside her head: paradise.

_Hardly_, she mused with a snort. It was within these dark, obscure hours of the early morning that the young girl allowed herself to harbor such bitter sentiments, for any other time she was obligated to plaster on a smile and a pretty face. Not to be confused, Sonny was grateful for the incredible acting break she had received upon being casted on the comedy _So Random!_, as every day she thanked God profusely for her good fortune. But with fame and fortune came a price, and one of them was willingly forsaking the life of a normal teenager. She no longer woke up to the smell of her mother making waffles, nor did she catch the bus to school or sit with her friends at lunch. There were no dances, football games or after-school activities for her -- only rehearsals, exercises, photo shoots and skits.

Of course, going into this gig, she'd known there would be sacrifices. Sonny couldn't even count on both hands how many times her mom had warned her of everything she'd miss, of all the experiences she would let pass her by that she would never be able to get back. But she had only half-listened, because with stars in her eyes and an unquenchable thirst parching her throat, she'd wanted to see the world. To explore it, to be a part of it, to make a name for herself in it. She'd contracted the dreamer's disease, and was now facing the side effects from the medication.

As she thought of her friends and family back home in Wisconsin, tears stung her eyes. What were they doing right now? How often did they think of her? They were always on her mind, like chains wrapped tightly around her heart. No matter how hard she tried to break free, it was impossible to completely discard the past, and she couldn't shake the bittersweet memories. Sure, Sonny knew that she'd make new ones on this strange, unpredictable journey she was embarking upon, and maybe even be able to heal the gaping hole in her chest. Perhaps one of her most redeeming qualities was her ability to stay positive in the darkest of times, and right now she could definitely utilize that facet of her personality.

_At least Tawni is warming up to me_, the teenager thought with a smile, even as a single droplet trailed down her cheek. She hadn't liked being at odds with the blonde bombshell, and was glad to find that things between them seemed to be looking up. Though they were undoubtedly opposite personas, they complimented one another well, and that was proving to be handy both on and off the set. With the way they'd been getting along lately, Sonny would even go so far as to say that they might be on the path to becoming good friends. And, of course, there was the misguided though undoubtedly hilarious duo of Grady and Nico, who kept her smiling and in a bright mood. There was Marshall, who was a bit scatterbrained, but with a heart of gold and an eye for production. And one could never forget the zany, lovable Zora, very eccentric but extraordinary at the same time.

Then, there was... well, _he_ wasn't even worth mentioning. With an ego the size of several galaxies combined, and a sharp tongue that never failed to set her blood boiling, the infamous Chad Dylan Cooper brought out a side of her that she didn't know. There was just something about him that got under her skin like no other, setting her heart pounding and making her dark locks crackle with electricity. He was just so ornery, so full of himself, so ready to put her down and kick her when she was on the ground. What _was_ it about him that just made her want to scream, to go on a barbaric rampage and shake him until his insides were jumbled? Why did she want so badly to make him see the arrogant image he projected of himself, to argue with him 'till the cows came home and then some? Surely it wasn't his tousled, angelic blond hair, or the way his periwinkle blue eyes attracted the light when he smirked down at her. And it certainly, most _definitely_ wasn't caused by the brilliance of his thousand-watt, breathtaking smile, the one that knocked her off of her feet each and every time...

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Sonny couldn't even begin to express the horror she felt as she realized she'd just caught herself _fantasizing_ about her mortal enemy. The first day she'd crossed paths with him, she'd sworn to herself that she would never, under any circumstances, allow herself to fall for his looks and charm. The brunette had promised herself early on that she wouldn't become infatuated -- not by the way he threw his head back and laughed with reckless abandon at her most menacing glare, or the adorable dimples that emerged every time he dazzled her with his cheekiest grin, or...

"Oh, _stop it_, you!" Sonny startled herself by speaking aloud, the words coming out in an alarmed hiss. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, and glanced over at Tawni nestled in her bed, knowing how the girl reacted to being roused from her 'beauty rest.' Luckily, the diva extraordinaire seemed not to have been disturbed, and thus she allowed herself a sigh of relief. But narrowly avoiding a catastrophe with her co-star and roommate didn't change the fact she had apprehended herself longing for her greatest foe... twice in one night! Had someone slipped something into her dinner?

Shaking her head in disbelief, the young actress wrapped her arms around herself, and tucked her chin into her chest. Why was it that, more and more lately, she found herself yearning for a guy she had vowed to hate? Perhaps she was simply being stubborn, holding onto a schoolgirl crush from when she'd saw him for the first time on his idiotic drama, _Mackenzie Falls_. After all, now that she knew what kind of a self-centered, mean-spirited jerk he was in reality, she couldn't possibly have _any_ sort of feelings for him. It simply wasn't possible -- she was much too good for him, and she knew it. But why did she get the feeling that there was so much more to him than he was letting her see? Sometimes, when he wasn't looking, she would see a sort of tiredness in his eyes that made her think that maybe, just maybe he understood her lack of patience for all the Hollywood glamour.

But who was she kidding? He was Chad Dylan Cooper -- he absorbed the limelight like a sponge. There was no trace of ordinary in him, no matter how she scrutinized and searched for it. Nothing would ever connect the two of them, except for their mutual loathing.

Saddled yet again with the feeling of despair she'd had earlier, Sonny determined that there was only one thing that could make her feel better, and take her mind off of things -- a good, old-fashioned frozen yogurt. Soft serve had been her problem-solving tool back home, and that was one aspect of her life that hadn't changed since she'd relocated to Hollywood.

Pushing back the covers and quietly sliding out of bed, Sonny padded across the dark room and prayed that she wouldn't pull one of her signature moves by tripping over a shoe, or ramming into the wall. Much to her satisfaction, she made it to the door without any unforeseen accidents, and stepped into the hall feeling quite triumphant -- that is, until she stubbed her toe on the threshold. Silently screeching in pain, she stood hunched over for a moment, before limping down the corridor toward the cafeteria.

Clad only in her pink pajama shorts and matching tank top, the young woman cautiously entered the near pitch-black lunchroom, and was able to see her way merely by the moonlight pouring in from the adjacent windows. Creeping over toward the familiar frozen yogurt dispenser, she grabbed a cup, and was just about to pour herself a cold treat when she heard a loud, drawn-out creak of a floorboard behind her.

Whipping around and subsequently dropping the cup, Sonny flailed her arms about as she squealed, "_I am the mistress of kung-fu, you better stay away from me_!" Her voice was high-pitched and chipmunk-like with fear, as her eyes scanned her surroundings anxiously for the source of the disturbance.

Silence. Then, "Really, Sonny... really?"

Her heart dropped out of her chest and lay thumping on the tiled floor, as an all-too familiar smug, self-important voice reached her ears.

-----

_A/N: What do you guys think? Keep on going, or hang it up here as this is no good? Let me know with your reviews, and thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: Gonna Get Caught

_Thanks for your kind reviews, they really mean a lot to me! This chapter is a bit short, but hope you enjoy it anyway. Feel free to share your thoughts! Sonny with a Chance belongs to Disney channel._

-----

Chapter 2 -- Gonna Get Caught

There was a sort of hush that settled about the room, as a certain egotistical, budding actor stepped forward into the soft light of the moon. The shock of blond hair atop his head glowed like a halo, though he was hardly anywhere near to possessing the purity of an angel. His baby blue eyes shimmered with mischief and complacency, outlined by a fringe of light lashes and brightening the rest of his handsome features. Hands shoved casually into the pockets of his loose-fitting grey sweatpants, he had been blessed with the blue-blooded, erect carriage of a young man who came from a privileged family. The simple white t-shirt he wore hugged the indisputably masculine contours of his body, which was lean but muscular. He smiled pompously now, pearly white teeth illuminating the cafeteria to its most obscure crevices.

Drawing in a calming breath, Sonny attempted to repress the mounting fury she felt bubbling within her like a cauldron full of hot water. "Yes, Chad. Really." Her voice was remarkably level, for someone who normally allowed anger to distort it. Self-consciously she crossed her arms over her chest, for she had felt him giving her a swift once-over, taking in the generous amount of flesh that her pajamas left exposed. _Oh, God -- I'm not wearing a bra!_ She thought with humiliation, her skin heating up instantly.

In a hasty effort to conceal her mortification, the brunette retorted in an ill-tempered tone, "Can you blame me for being startled by some random creeper lurking in the dark?" She bristled at his arrogance, protecting her own dignity. "Are you following me or something? Because I'll tell you right now, I don't go for the stalker type." Satisfied with her own come-back, she eyed him appraisingly, her stance suggesting extreme defensiveness.

Holding his hands up as if to say, _I'm innocent here_, Chad was quite visibly delighted by her irritation. He fed on it, reveled in its existence. "Hey, don't be like that, cupcake." He took a small step toward her, smirking with suffocating self-aggrandizement as Sonny glowered at him. "Now how could I possibly have known you would be in here, too? Maybe it was fate for us to meet like this." His voice was dripping with a cruel, taunting sort of mockery.

"Oh, do us all a favor and shut your pie hole, pretty boy." Snapped the young actress, who nearly had smoke billowing from her ears. Her original plan had been not to allow him the pleasure of seeing her feathers get ruffled, but all that had gone out the window the moment he'd opened his mouth.

Barely suppressing a derisive snort, Chad scoffed, "'Us'? Who exactly is 'us', Sonny? You and your little imaginary friends?" He shook his head, seemingly in pity. "It's okay, I realize that you get very lonely sometimes, and just need someone to listen to your pathetic little problems. Whether this someone is made up or not, I'll leave strictly up to you." Mimicking sympathy by placing a hand on her bare shoulder, he was taken aback by the vehemence with which she jerked away. "Well, sheesh! What's got your panties in a knot, chuckle-head?" He petted his hand as though it were a prized object.

Adrenaline kicked through Sonny's veins, as she recalled the sensation of Chad's fingers coming in contact with her smooth skin. Her cheeks were aflame, and she used rage as a mechanism to disguise her excitement at his electrifying caress. "I never gave you permission to touch me, Cooper -- or to give me nicknames after baked goods." She countered sassily, referring to his calling her 'cupcake' earlier. Part of her really was genuinely outraged by his lack of respect for her self-worth and personal boundaries, though for the most part, she was simply paranoid that he could somehow sense that he'd been on her mind lately. Her heart hammered in her chest as he contemplated her, the wheels in his mind speedily turning.

"You know what, Munroe?" He inquired, voice smooth as silk and soft as velvet. "There's something off about you. I mean, even more than usual." Chad's tone was sly, making her stomach drop down to her ankles. As he advanced on her, her pulse increased tenfold, echoing inside her head. She backed up all the way until she was pressed against the wall, unable to move any further, or find a route of escape. Her breath hitched, stuck behind a lump that had lodged itself in her throat. He was now looming above her, so deliciously near that she could feel the heat emanating from his body.

Chad's bright blue eyes were fixated on her face, making it flush crimson red and grow dangerously hot. "Funny, funny Sonny," he murmured, his gaze dropping to her full pink lips. "Whatever is happening inside that overactive little mind of yours?" Much to her great shock as well as elation, he ran a finger ever-so-lightly up and down her exposed arm, blazing a trail of fire in its midst. "Do you feel it, too?" His voice was raw and husky, a sound she'd never heard but very much enjoyed. It elicited a stab of desire in her abdomen and lower, drawing forth the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in a single, resounding _whoosh_.

Reaching out hesitantly, Sonny brushed her fingers against his chest, and was astounded by his reaction to her. She felt muscles ripple beneath the thin cotton material of his shirt, and detected a faint sound that resembled something of a moan build up in his throat. This spurred her onward, encouraging her to continue her leisurely exploration of his body. Her hand having just worked its way up to cup his cheek, their faces drew ever so close, and their noses were nearly touching when they were made aware of another presence in the room.

"_Hey_, what are you kids doing?!" It was one of the bulky janitors, in for an early morning inspection. He hurried into the cafeteria, mop and bucket in tow.

The two teens nearly rocketed through the ceiling and off toward Mars, as they were jarred from their own private little universe. Sonny's dark eyes were wide with panic, as images of Marshall's reaction flashed through her mind. She looked up at Chad in desperation, at a loss for what to do. "C'mon, this way," he whispered, holding his hand out to her. This time she seized it without prelude, and was right beside him as he swiftly lead her to an alternate exit from the lunchroom. Soon they had left the staff member behind, yelling in vain for them to return.

-----

_A/N: In case you didn't already notice, all the chapter names are songs by Demi Lovato -- go take a listen! Anyway, what'd you think of the chapter? Too much, just right, etc.? Let me know, and thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Behind Enemy Lines

_Thanks again for your reviews, everyone! They are greatly appreciated. Here you go, another chapter. Sonny with a Chance belongs to ABC._

-----

Chapter 3 -- Behind Enemy Lines

Now standing in a dimly lit hallway that was entirely unfamiliar to the brunette, the young performers stopped to rest, their shallow breathing not a result of exertion but rather narrowly escaping a catastrophe. Sonny blushed faintly as Chad extracted his hand from hers, for she had completely forgotten about their entwined fingers. It had just felt so _natural_ that it had somehow managed to slip her mind.

"Um, thanks for saving our hinies back there." She laughed nervously, tugging at her tank top and fussing with her bangs. Bashfulness had suddenly reared its ugly head within her, and she was trying urgently to hide it. "How did you know where to go, anyway?"

Smiling in a way that was surprisingly devoid of smugness, Chad gestured at the wall behind her. "This is an end of town that I'm very familiar with," he replied, running a hand through his tousled blond hair.

Glancing behind her, Sonny found herself face-to-face with a mural that read in scrawly, bright blue letters, _Mackenzie Falls_, and featured an blown-up photo of Chad himself. "Ah, right," she chuckled edgily, pointing to his enormous, brooding face. "There you are, looking all... _dramatic_." She paused, tapping her foot anxiously, swaying to music that wasn't even playing. "You know, 'cause your show's a drama... A soap opera, really... Ha, ha..." Then, smacking a hand to her forehead, she added in admonishment of herself, "Oh, I'm rambling again! I do that sometimes..." She sighed, thoroughly disappointed with her lameness.

"I've noticed," Chad arched a brow, struggling to keep a straight face. Even amidst her indisputably dorky tendencies, something about Sonny Munroe just tugged at the strings of his heart, siphoning away the mask of arrogant indifference he displayed to the world. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever come in contact with... And that was saying a lot, taking into account the hoards of screeching fans and self-proclaimed divas he'd met over the years. What set her apart was that beneath the pretty face, there wasn't just emptiness and air -- no, she was a beauty with a heart of gold. Rather than being poisoned by the corruptness of Hollywood, she had brought a little bit of her Wisconsin sunshine to the capital of show business, and somehow managed to bewitch him mind, body, and soul with it.

Thinking back to the cafeteria, and what had transpired there, he couldn't help but feel a trace of guilt. Contrary to popular belief, he _did_ have some semblance of a conscious, and from time to time he actually listened to its advice. And right now, it was telling Chad that he had taken advantage of her, catching her off-guard and letting his infatuation with her spiral out of control. He couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed the feeling of her fingers lightly caressing him, but he knew that it had been wrong -- at least under the current circumstances -- and would only cause them both pain if he didn't set the record straight.

Brows furrowing together, the young actor found himself doing something very rare for him -- searching for the right words. Normally, he just let loose whatever was on his mind, but in this case, he wanted to exercise some caution. Though he seldom showed it, he cared for Sonny, and didn't want to cause her pain that was irreparable. Sure, he liked to push her buttons every now and again -- okay, maybe 'every waking moment' would be more accurate -- but he didn't want to genuinely _hurt_ her. The last thing he intended to do was break the heart of a girl he could actually see himself committing to, whether it be in the near future, or off in the distance somewhere.

"Look," Chad began, taking her by surprise with his seriousness, "Whatever happened back there in the lunchroom... I started it, and..." He faltered, unused to such modest and sincere words coming from his own lips. "I'm sorry." The apology almost left a foreign, sour taste in his mouth, and he had to refrain from grimacing. "It was inappropriate, and if we get into trouble for it because of that psychotic janitor, I'll bite the bullet and take the blame." He exhaled deeply, glad to have that ugly 'moral obligation' crap off his chest. It really put a damper on his mood.

Opening and closing her mouth repeatedly like a dumbfounded fish, Sonny wondered if she had a build-up of wax in her ears, because she certainly hadn't just heard him right. Had _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper -- selfish, egotistical, inconsiderate and jerk-faced -- just said he was _sorry_ to she, the lowly _So Random!_ cast member? The earth must have been knocked out of orbit, or some other cosmic catastrophe, because there was no way that this could occur in reality.

"Wow, Chad," Sonny stated in awe, clapping a hand to her chest. "I think I might faint." She leaned back against the wall, steadying herself just in case. "Did that really just happen, or am I suffering from some delusional, hallucinatory disease?" She blinked rapidly, as though she had looked directly into the sunlight.

Vaguely amused by her antics, the _Mackenzie Falls_ star reaffirmed his words. "You heard me right." Unable to resist, he added, "Too bad you didn't get it in a recording, 'cause that's the first and last time you'll ever hear the C.D.C. say that detestable phrase." He crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to regain the superiority that he usually kept separating him from others. A perfected holier-than-thou attitude kept him up on the high horse where he felt most comfortable, and prevented him from feeling the vulnerability and weakness which he so adamantly despised.

Simply smiling at his supercilious words, Sonny eyed him with a newfound admiration that both alarmed and pleased him. "Well, thanks. I appreciate the gesture, but..." She looked him straight in the eyes, her chocolate gaze catching him off-guard. "What are you apologizing for?"

Thoroughly confused by her question, he remained silent, before stating what he thought to be obvious. "For taking advantage of you...?" Chad trailed off, scratching his head.

To his surprise, Sonny actually laughed softly at his words. Looking down at her slippers, she murmured, "You didn't take advantage of me, Chad." The emotion on her face was staggering, as she worked up the courage to reinstate eye contact with him. "At all." She paused, letting her words sink in. "What happened back there... I wanted it just as much, if not more, than you did." Her heart was hammering in her chest, as she revealed to him a secret that she would've never dreamed of sharing merely an hour ago.

Chad couldn't even begin to describe the whirlwind of emotions that tore through him at her words. He felt shock, elation, longing and -- what threw him the most -- _fear_. For a moment, he panicked that she could read all these things from his face, and so he said the first thing that came to mind. "As to be expected. What lady can resist this, anyway?" He heard himself speaking, but it was as if someone else had inhabited his body and forced him to utter each word. "Looks like you're just another number after all, Munroe."

The agonizing pain that distorted Sonny's features made him feel like a monster, an abomination. He yearned to take back what he'd said, but he knew it was too late. The damage had been done, and such was evident in the moisture he could see flooding her dark eyes. A sound that resembled glass shattering filled the corridor, and he knew it was her heart fracturing into a thousand jagged little pieces.

Shaking her head in a jaundiced manner, the brunette pursed her lips. "I should've known it, coming from you." Her voice was powerfully bitter, weighted down with spite and resentment. "It was all just a game." Sonny didn't look away, even as a single teardrop slid down her cheek. "A joke." A raw whisper escaped from her lips, puncturing him like a knife. "I hope you laugh yourself silly."

He watched her retreating figure, the furiously pumping organ in his own chest fissuring straight down the middle and cracking clean in two.

-----

_A/N: :'( That was depressing to type! Let me guys know what you think -- and don't worry, this won't be angst-filled for too long!_


End file.
